User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Lucia Minniti
Lucia Minniti is one of the Elite Seven, a model, and one of the fiercest psychics around. In terms of pure power, she outclasses all the other members of the Elite Seven. She possesses a seemingly limitless amount of psychic energy and telekinetic force, as well as hugely telekinetically enhanced strength, stamina, edurance and durability. Appearance Lucia has short to shoulder length red hair and equally red hair. Her fitness training keeps her figure in really good shape, enough that she does a bit of modeling here and there. The sheer magnitude of energy being contained in her body means her core temperature is one to two degrees higher than average (even in the middle of winter she doesn't have to wrap up), because of this, she never wears clothes that cover her up too much, simply to keep herself cool. Her usual attire is a tank top or sports bra, shorts (denim or sports), and trainers or knee high boots. Personality Lucia is a very outgoing, cheerful and "my pace" kind of person. She's always a little late to classes and appointments and such. Although she's a down-to-earth, level-headed sort of person, she can get fired up about certain things, and when she does, she'll see it through to the end with a smile on her face. She can be an energetic person at times, and can forget her own strength. When presented with a decent opponent to fight, she really gets into the fight, but because of the level of destruction that usually follows, everyone who knows tries their best to stop her from fighting. She won't stand to see people get hurt, especially for "dumb" reasons. Background Lucia was born in Aosta, Italy. Her father ran a bakery there, and her mother sold clothes she made in the town. She was often taken to Milan to see the fashion there, but Lucia personally preferred Baking. When she discovered her powers when she was ten, things changed a little. Her father's brother kind of knew what was going on with her, and when he saw Lucia's powers in action, he felt she needed to control them a little, and thought training her in boxing, the sport he knew, a little might help. As Lucia aged, and her powers grew over the next three years, her parents and uncle began to realize they needed more help, and found out about the Psychic School Islands. They asked Lucia if she wanted to go when she was thirteen, saying it would be amazing there, compared to their little town here. She was unsure, and her parents couldn't really say much about it, because they didn't know much, so they called the Psychic School, and asked for some help and information. They agreed for one of the newly founded Shepherd teams to meet with them and Lucia. After a long discussion with the Shepherd consultant, Lucia was psyched to go to the Psychic School, and the matter was settled. She and her family moved to the Psychic School Islands with the help of the consultant, and even managed to open their family bakery there. Nothing disastrous or bad every really happened with Lucia, her parents work hard and love her, and she's close with her little sister. When her Psychic School life started, she loved how she could go wild with her power and not get yelled at. Powers and Abilities There's no fancy techniques and tricks here with Lucia's powers, just pure, raw, unadulterated power without restraint. *Psychic Energy Manipulation, Telekinetic Force Manipulation - Psychic Energy and Telekinetic Force are Lucia's powers, and she uses them to great effect. *Psionic Quintessence Force - Lucia generates seemingly limitless amounts of psychic energy and telekinetic force, which allows her to output ridiculously powerful attacks. **Energetic Pressure - Lucia can generate so much power, that she can simply let it "leak" like an aura out her body and she'll start to destroy the surrounding area. **Psychic Shield - Lucia generates so much psychic energy, that she has a nigh-impenetrable psychic shield at all times, and when she releases her power around her, it's literally impossible for a psychic attack or power to get her. *On top of all that, Lucia has incredible combat skills: **Atmospheric Pounding **Basic Energy Attacks - Be it beams, blasts, balls, bolts or bombs. ***Oversized Attacks - Lucia has enough power to generate astonishingly massive attacks with relative ease. People often say it's a good thing Lucia isn't out to destroy the world, because she probably could. **Enhanced Unarmed Combat **Ground Pound **Intangibility Cancellation - Lucia can generate so much pressure in the surrounding area, it causes even intangible and fluid-like beings to be solid enough to smack. **Multi Strike **One-Man Army **Piezokinetic Combat and Seismokinetic Combat - Through smashing the ground with telekinesis. **Power Compression **Power Kicking/Power Fists/Power Headbutt **Pulverization **Speed Combat **Strength Combat **Telekinetic Combat Lucia also possesses a physical condition greater than the normal human through telekinetic force: *Demolishing Enhanced Breath **Wind Generation *Supernatural Endurance *Supernatural Reflexes *Supernatural Speed *Supernatural Stamina *Supernatural Strength *Supernaturally Dense Tissue - Via the huge levels of telekinetic force making her flesh tougher. **Thick Skull - Lucia's body it so durable, that enough high g-forces and powerful strikes to her head won't bring any harm to her haead or brain. *Thermal Resistance Trivia *Lucia's epithet, Bomba Babe, comes from two things. Bomba from the Tsar Bomba, the largest nuclear weapon ever detonated. Babe comes from her looks and her modeling. Bomba Baker is another epithet that some used once, but it quickly fell out of fashion. *When Lucia got into a fight, Nozomi was close and saw it. She saw the level of power within Lucia and her capacity for destruction, and that's when she started called her an Oni. Nozomi got caught in one of the blasts from Lucia's attack, and Lucia treated her to a meal to say sorry. This was the start of their friendship. *Those that know her and security forces know not to let her fight, as each time she does, it ends in a lot of destruction. Lumi just laughs it off and rebuilds when it does happen, even though she's the one that told them to not let her fight. *Lucia and Nozomi can often be seen in parks and cafes out of school hours. Themes N79uKtjg6yE Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet